


A Family Secret

by Ahsoka1248 (CatandKaraForever)



Series: Taboo Affairs [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Coughing, Double Penetration, F/M, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Illegal Activities, Incest, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Peeping, Sexual Content, Taboo, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Ahsoka1248





	A Family Secret

POV: Jason Berg  
I heard my mother moan in pleasure and the bed creak. I crept out of bed, hoping to watch as my father pounded into my mother. I got out of my bedroom and into the doorway of their room successfully, but when a cough developed in my throat and I couldn't stop myself, I gave away my presence. My mother flicked on the light switch, her eyes widening.

"Jason! What are you doing?"

My mother was lying on her back completely nude with my father's cock buried half-way inside of her.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I was just...I was just going to get a drink of water, and then I heard you and I admit I got curious to see what sex was like."

"Jason, you're only 15, you shouldn't be thinking about what sex is like."

"Damn it, now we can't continue if he's aware of what we were doing and has seen us."  
"I have another idea, babe. Look at that bulge in his pants, he's obviously aroused by this. Maybe we should let him join us this time. Just this once."

"I don't know, it's probably a bad idea."

"Just this once Henry."

"Oh all right," my father conceded, "but just this once."

"Get over here handsome," my mother called to me, and I mechanically moved towards the bed.

She cupped my chin in her hand and kissed me gently. I'd kissed girls-and women- before, but this was the most sensual and most exotic kiss I'd ever had. Her fingers caught under the edge of my sleepshirt and pulled. She pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side. She pulled down my sleep-pants and my cock pressed uncomfortably against my underwear. She pulled down my underwear and my eight inch dick sprang erect. I laid on my back and my mother lowered her shaven pink entrance down onto my cock. At the same time, my father pushed himself into my mother's asshole. She bucked her hips downwards, pushing herself further onto my dick. My mother moaned as I filled her with my large cock, and soon she cummed onto my cock. I shot my seed inside of her, and then my father shot his seed into her ass. My father pulled out of her, and she rose off my cock. My mother took me in her mouth and began to suck me off. Soon I cummed into her mouth, and onto her face.


End file.
